El Salvador
by Zabo
Summary: Sexto curso. La sangre y el terror inundan Hogwarts. Todos son capturados y el colegio sufre un gran peligro. Pero solo el salvador traerá la paz y la victoria... Acción, amor y quizás un poco de drama. [RR please!]


**¡Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes conocidos pertenecen a Jk. Rowling y la Warner Bros Productions. Si hay algun personaje inventado, puedes usarlo si lo deseas sin tener que pedir ningún tipo de permiso, pero no publiques este fanfiction en ninguna web sin darme créditos.

**Sumary: **Sexto curso. La sangre y el terror inundan Hogwards. Todos son capturados y el colegio sufre un gran peligro. Pero solo el salvador traerá la paz y la victoria... Acción, amor y quizás un poco de drama. R/R please!

**/Nota/ **_Adoro las narraciones. Yo sería feliz escribiendo un libro narrado completamente y sin mucho dialogo y, puede que para el disgusto de muchos, eso es lo que consigo hacer en varios de mis fanfictions. Pero aseguro que acabo escribiendo más dialogo del que deseo, creanme. Aunque a mi lo que me gusta de escribir es imaginarme el escenario, ponerme en la piel del protagonista y sentir lo que siente él en ese momento. __Dar más protagonismo a la imaginación, por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero si no hay dialogo no hay gracia ¿verdad? Porque realmente es ahí donde se encuentra la trama... En fin, dejo mis rollos filosóficos a otro lado._

_Espero de corazón que os guste el Fanfiction. Dejen comentarios, por favor!_

**  
El Salvador  
**

Tenía la frente empapada, el pelo embadurnado en un sudor que caía paulatinamente más deprisa. Intentaba que su entrecortada respiración dejara de hacer aquel vaho en el aire tan llamativo, pero era imposible. Su corazón bombeaba la sangre tan fuerte que podía oírse en medio de la ciudad más transitada de Tokio en horario colectivo.

La humedad de aquel sitio no le dejaba apenas respirar, infiltrándose por los poros, haciendo que el sudor fuera en aumento y pinchando exageradamente su pecho que ahora le picaba horrores.

Pero con la varita en la mano, la mano llena de sangre, y la sangre bronceando su cuerpo, Blaise Zabini estaba totalmente convencido de que aquel no iba a ser su día final. Vio como poco a poco los encapuchados que habían tomado Hogwarts salían de aquella habitación aparentemente vacía.

Un hombre con apariencia chulesca y la máscara en lo alto de la cabeza, dejando al descubierto su cara, llevaba bajo el encantamiento levitador de su varita a una chica de primer curso inconsciente.

El chico solo apretó los puños y se mordió los labios, incapaz de hacer nada que pudiera salvarla en aquel momento. Pero aguardó con excelente paciencia a que los cuatro mortifagos abandonasen el lugar para levantarse.

Estaba en un cuarto oscuro, lleno de trastos sin importancia como pupitres viejos, muebles polvorientos y materiales en desuso. Buscó, tanteando los enseres, aquella apertura de luz que iluminaba débilmente una estantería adornada de archivadores que posteriormente se dedicaría a hojear una vez salvado el colegio. No podía evitar ser tan entrometido, ni si quiera en los momentos de más peligro.

Intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, movió un par de de banquetas de madera vieja y corrosiva y la luz ahumentó, dejando claras sus sospechas de que la ventana de aquel cuarto oscuro tendría que estar detrás de todo aquello.

Con un agradable sentimiento de sosiego en el ambiente, reconoció el alargado palo de una escoba que bien podría ser una antigua '_Cometa 5_'. Algo que no le venía mal en aquel momento, aunque hubiese preferido su adorada '_Cleansweep 2.000_' que ahora ansiaba con encontrarla reposada apollada en su escritorio como siempre.

Prosiguió escabando hasta que encontró el ventanal polvoriento. Por suerte no habian muchos mortifagos en las alturas, solo dos hombres que lanzaban enchizos contra todo aquel que osara desobedecer las órdenes de sumisión total por su parte. El moreno lanzó una mueca de desprecio al aire y buscó con la mirada algún lugar desierto donde poder salir sin ser visto.

La suerte estaba de su parte, la torre de Slytherin estaba apenas ocupada por unos cuantos adolescentes con aire de insignes terroristas. Podía hacerse pasar por uno de ellos y buscar sus enseres antes de encontrar a Draco. Solo deseaba que el se encontrara bien…

El bullicio predominaba y había demasiada muchedumbre como para encontrar a una persona en concreto. Se encontraba sin varita y escoba, y el hecho de que los inseparables amigos del _Salvador del mundo mundial_ se encontraran allí, no le calmaba en absoluto.

Si su padre se enteraba...de seguro que le cortaría la cabeza y diría a su señor que el imbécil del "_niño-que-vivíó_" le tenía secuestrado, amordazado y amenazado si no confesaba alguna confidencia. Y su muerte, a manos de su progenitor, sería solo un vil recuerdo de aquellos que tuvieron el placer de observar. Una heroicidad frente aquel grupo de encapuchados fraticidas. Y una falta de respeto moral ante Lucius.

Siguió observando detenidamente la escena. Un grupo de Ravenclaws escuchaban atentos las ordenes de uno de los perfectos de su casa. Entre ellos, Anna Abott lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de Neville Longbotton que le decía cosas al oido mientras ella solo asentía con la cabeza. En otra esquina, un grupo de mocosos principiantes lloraban desconsolados pidiendo ayuda, como si alguien fuese a entrar rompiendo el techo para auxiliarlos.

Justin Flinch Fletchley, en cambio, hablaba con Casey Warrington como si todo esto fuera una especie de broma. Una toma falsa que había creado el instituto para ver que eran capaces de hacer en caso de extremo peligro. O puede que solo intentase calmar a su compañera de casa, que de vez en cuando sonreía dócilmente.

Pegó la espalda en la pared y llenó sus pulmones de aire, aguanto un par de segundos, expulsándolo segundos después muy lentamente por la boca, a la vez que cerraba los ojos cansado. Que ganas tenía de salir de allí. Haría lo que fuera por estar en aquel momento tomando el sol en su mansión o aprendiendo nuevas formas de nado en su piscina, lejos de cualquier guerra, lejos de cualquier peligro...

Volvió a abrirlos lentamente. En la pared de enfrente, Hermione Granger le escudriñaba seriamente, como asimilando el echo de que él estuviera allí. Ron Weasley solo parloteaba mirando al vacío, con un deje triste. Bien. Se dirigió hacia ellos en pequeñas zancadas y con aire decisivo.

Granger solo tragó saliva e hizo como que escuchaba al pelirrojo.

-Tengo que ir a mi habitación - dijo decisivo - me he dejado allí la máscara y la escoba.

Acentuó lo segundo levantando la escoba con la mano con cara de desagrado. Todos sabían cual apreciado tesoro era para él su Cleansweep.

-¿Y esa?

-Obsequio de un Hufflepuff desesperado. Necesitaba mi escoba y tenía que conformarme con algo hasta encontrarla.

Goyle con los brazos cruzados afirmó con la cabeza, dando por echo que aquel pretexto era lo suficientemente fiable. Además, era con Zabini con quien estaba hablando. El y Malfoy eran los jovenes más fiables de Sltyherin y sus padres se encontraban en el consejo. ¡Por supuesto que no iban a mentirle!

Sonrrió y se apartó del pasillo.

-No tardes -Blaise se adentró antes de que al orondo bedel le diera por cambiar de opinion - el colegio debe de estar vacío para el derrumbamiento.

-¿Derrumbamiento?- exclamó sorprendido y parado en su sitio. En un soplo de segundo cerro los ojos arrepentido y su celebro trabajó rapido buscando una salida. - ¡Que idea tan genial! No tenía ni idea.

Improvisó, girando sobre sus pies mirando a Goyle con una sonrrisa en la cara más grande de lo que hubiera deseado. Pero aún así colo. Goyle sonrrio de vuelta y contestó:

-¿Verdad que es genial? Fue idea de mi padre. "Derrumbaremos Hogwarts y acabaremos con todos." Así no habrá nadie que se

ponga en nuestro camino. -Rió con su voz cabernosa.

Hizo un gesto y siguió su camino a las mazmorras de Slytherin, pensando preocupado que sería del mundo si Voldemort lograra el poder, cuando una mano le tapó la boca y le obligó entrar en una de las aulas vacías.

Harry no podía hacer otra cosa más que esconderse de todos aquellos mortifagos que causaban el terror en el colegio en su busca. Las casualidades de la vida hicieron que se encontrase en el cuarto de baño a la hora del asalto, y su varita la había dejado en el baul, entre los ropajes.

Estudiaba la forma de salir de allí sin ser visto y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la varita siguiera en su sitio cuando una que no era la suya apuntaba directa a su cuello.

-Valla, valla...Mira a quién tenemos aquí.- dijo una voz femenina.

Harry tragó saliba sin apartar la mirada del frente. Cualquier movimiento podría darle razones suficientes para lanzar un hehizo contra el. Aunque , visto lo visto, era Harry Potter y ya habían razones más que suficientes.

No obstante la voz le era levemente reconocida y tenía un deje adolescente, posiblemente era una de las estudiantes de Slytherin y aprendices de las artes oscuras la que le estaba apuntando. Ella, sin apartar la varita de su nuca, rodeó al chico arrodillado hasta ponerse frente a él y bajó lentamente hasta quedar de cunclillas.

Harry sudaba frio.Aquel iba a ser su final. Asesinado por Pansy Parkinson, una estudiante de su mismo instituto. Quien se lo iba a decir...La chica sonrrió friamente y un mechón negro resbaló hasta acariciar sus labios. Unos labios fogosos y brillantes. Toda ella estaba perfectamente maquillada de colores oscuros, como si se hubiera preparado para la ocasión. Y no hablar de su pelo, que estaba elegantemente recogido en un moño alto.

-Ironico¿verdad? -susurró ella como captando sus pensamientos - pero dejame decirte que...-vaciló ella, jugando con el pelo enmarañado de èl-...hoy es tu dia de suerte.

Y antes de que le diera tiempo a preguntar, la morena ya le había besado.

_****_

Fin del primer capitulo

_Bueno, pues nada, que lo de siempre... Eso de que "a ver si me dejais Reviews" y todo eso, que me hace ilusion.  
Espero que os halla gustado. Un beso a todos.  
_

_**Maeda Ai**_


End file.
